Quincy (Another Poetic Spartan)
|notablemembers = }} The Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Monk of Destruction), were a sub-species of created by , the Human Avatar and the self-proclaimed son of the . They were spiritually-aware Humans born with the ability to absorb and manipulate into armaments called to defend themselves from their mortal enemies: and Reikon Kyuuban. Inherently known for their arrogance, technological aptitude, and intelligence, the Quincy proudly declared themselves as Humanity at their finest. The Quincy arrogantly referred to themselves as Homo Verus (Latin for True Man) and generally regarded themselves as the pinnacle of . In addition, the Quincy alternatively referred to themselves as the Kämpfer des Licht (光の戦士 (ウォーリア・オブ・ライト), Wōria obu Raito; German for Warriors of Light; Japanese for Soldiers of Light). Despite their supposed superiority over all Living and Spiritual Beings, the Quincy had ironically been subjected to near-extinction on least three occasions: the Holy War, the Original Quincy Blood War, and the . The latest event presumably wiped out the majority of the Quincy, scattering their declining population to various parts of the . Biology and Appearance The Quincy were a proud and illustrious group of spiritually aware humans that found residence in the World of the Living. Every Quincy had the ability to act as mediums and guides, able to detect and interact with any form of spiritual entities around them. Although they were technically baseline Humans, the Quincy possessed the uncanny ability to utilize Reiryoku and manipulate the said energy for a variety of purposes, including movement, healing, and even combat. Nearly all Quincy possessed the ability but there were instances where certain individuals had either been borne without the capability or had significantly weak spiritual power. These lackluster individuals were often looked down upon by their brethren, typically used as servants and basic foot soldiers. The Quincy shared many characteristics with their Human kin. What little differences they did possess immediately set them apart, namely their appearance and organization of the body structure. Through a positive correlation of enhanced evolution, the Quincy were naturally athletically built, easily surpassing baseline Humans in terms of agility and flexibility. They also faced a notable increase with their own mental capacity and the brain's processing power, which provided a comprehensible explanation for the heightened intelligence they generally exhibited. Possibly attained through the influence of otherworldly variables, Quincy physiology was significantly different when compared to other races. Although they were composed of kishi, the material relatively found in the World of the Living, Quincy bodies had adapted Gemischt and Echt Quincy Society and Culture TBW Originally believed to be Human Mediums and Protectors of baseline Humans, the Quincy were in fact intended to disrupt the balance of the Spirit Cycle, otherwise known as the Reincarnation Cycle. To accomplish this, the Quincy possessed the passive ability to permanently destroy any manner of , whether they be or a , it made no difference. History Homo Verus The Rise and Fall of Atlantis The Invisible Struggle One Thousand Years of Strife The Split After the Quincy faced near extinction at the hands of the in the latter half of the 19th Century, the survivors split amongst each other. Quincy Tools Due to their long standing history and relatively advanced intellect, the Quincy of Old were constantly at work in an attempt to create technologies and spiritual tools meant to benefit and ease their daily lives as well as provide much needed support against supernatural forces. After much trial and error, their efforts ultimately cultimated into the development of numerous types of artifacts and equipment meant aid in their eternal struggle of survival against anything which adamantly stood in their way, including opposing factions, Hollows, Shinigami, and their mortal enemies, the Reikon Kyuuban. Countless numbers of these items were produced for Quincy use, with many of them being placed in storage facilities throughout the world, waiting to be activated once again. After the subsequent destruction of the once firmly established Quincy Society, the knowledge that had sorely been taken for granted was lost to the creators. However, some information was able to be salvaged through - Machinations of War = Machinations of War Quincy Ballista (バリスタ, Barisuta; Latin, from Greek βαλλίστρα, "throw") Quincy Cannon: - Standard Equipment= Standard Equipment Equipment utilized by any and all bearing the title Quincy. Quincy Cross: : - Traditional Equipment= Traditional Equipment Discontinued or "Obsolete" armaments. Some were currently employed by the remaining members of the noble family, though other examples of their use existed. Kenji, for instance, researched a number of ancient Quincy artefacts and reverse-engineered them for use by the few Quincy active within the Ryū Order. (装身具, Sōshingu; lit. "Accessory"): The Quincy Bangle were a series of artifacts designed by the Ancient Quincy to facilitate and mimic the base powers of their kind for those unable to access/utilize their own abilities. The Quincy Bangles also had the potential to allow any Spiritually Aware Being (which ranged from , , and Meta-Humans) to use any of the mentioned Quincy Abilities, given enough time and proper training to do so. Quincy Bangles had a final feature hastily added in the Quincy's last years in response to the recent conflicts of the time. Written off as a last resort, the Bangle had the potential to exponentially increase a wielder's power to a level similar to the . However, the "Bangle Final Form" can only last for 10 Minutes before it will be rendered unusable forever. Following The Collapse these bangles would also serve as a template of sorts for the creation of the Bukikyōsō. : - Modern Equipment= Modern Equipment Equipment that had been developed prior to the mass extermination two hundred years past. The majority of this equipment has been developed by the and later utilized by various modern day Quincy such as the Engelhaft Gewitter. Reine Konvertierung (純粋な変換, Junsuina Henkan; German & English for "Pure Conversion"): Umgekehrte Konvertierung (変換を逆にする, Henkan o Gyaku Ni Suru; German & English for "Reverse Conversion"): Lebenskünstler Adlerauge (鋭い目(イーグル ・ アイ) Īguru Ai; German & English for "Eagle Eye") Gintō Gun Falsch Seele Machen (あやまち魂レンダー, Japanese for "Falsely, That Which Severs the Soul"; German for "False Soul Render"): Ancient Quincy Artifacts of Legend, the Seele Machen were limited production weapons created by the Quincy to combat the Shinigami prior to the Shinigami's Genocidal Campaign. The Seele Machen was known to be the successor to the Seele Stören and the predecessor to the Seele Schneider. Due to the extreme rarity of these weapons, the Engelhaft Gewitter Quincy created doppelganger equipment called the Falsch Seele Machen. The Falsch Seele Machen were significantly weakened versions of its forebear. However, it was easily able to go toe-to-toe with a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. Use of the Falsch Seele Machen were largely reserved for the Elite Members of the Engelhaft Gewitter's Sturm Kavallerist. - Seele Series= Seele Series Many historians had cited the Seele Series came from humble beginnings, originating from a need and desire for the Quincy to aptly defend themselves from the hostile forces of the supernatural. But popular to contrary belief, the Seele Series had a secret dark history, kept hidden by the surviving older generations, almost ironic as one could say. Seele Stören: Seele Machen: : - }} Quincy Powers and Abilities : Unlike the Shinigami, who used the power from within themselves and their Zanpakuto, the Quincy utilized existing from the surrounding environment to their own benefit, collecting the energy and infusing it within themselves to grant their body a noticeable influx of power. One such trait was the capability to gather the free particles and meld it with their own spiritual energy, using an apparatus referred as a catalyst to aid in the formation of various weaponry. Above Average Lifespan: Spiritual Awareness: (''飛廉脚; literally meaning "Flying Screen Step/God Step"):'' Andacht (お参り ねがい, Japanese for "''Worship", German for "Prayer"): Similar to the shinigami meditation technique of , this Quincy technique focuses on becoming one with the atmosphere around the user, allowing the user to better accumulate and take in the existing reiryoku. ' : ''' : *'Letzt Stil: Imperfect Form': *'Letzt Stil: Perfect Form': Additional Information Ankoite The Ankoite (暗黒射手, Dark Archers) where a secretive sect of Quincy who had gained the powers of a , whilst being loyal to neither group. They where few in number and rarely revealed themselves to outsiders, and where seen as something akin to abominations by their Quincy kin. Shinigami, however, where a little more tolerant of the Ankoite. So long as they did nothing to endanger the Spirit Cycle of Souls the where content to leave them to their own devices. Due to their heavily diluted bloodlines, the Ankoite were not subjected to . Tsuj The Tsuji (辻, Crossroad) where an artificially created race and the goal of scientist Kagura, who likewise toiled for years to create an artificial Tenshi referred to as the Yakubyōgami. These individuals boasted the Quincy's ability to absorb ambient from the atmosphere, with particularly skilled Tsuji being capable of forming complex s of their own. In addition they possessed potential as well as the capacity to undergo without undergoing Soul Suicide. The first Tsuji was Kenji Hiroshi, with Kusaka Kori, Ino Choyo and Kazuma Nishiki following shortly after. Kay Hiroshi, who was Kenji's youngest child and only daughter, was the only one of his children who inherited his Tsuji status; all his other children where either Shinigami or Visored, respectively. Gallery File:Quincy2.jpg File:Quincy_Final_Form.jpg Notes Trivia *While was written with an Eastern Motif, the Quincy was designed to revolve around a Western Motif, namely that of European and North American themes, a deep contrast between the two opposing races. Behind the Scenes *Quincies were "fanonized" as a result for Another Poetic Spartan's need to expand the race, add more details and abilities, and ultimately a desire to write their relatively obscure history through his own perspective as well as make connections to various events. :*However, the Quincy Article in question does mix Canon and Fanon Elements together, as well as adding other Quincy Organizations in order to add a bit more perspective. *Credit goes to ZechtShinja for offering his services to write the history (under supervision) and several abilities of the Quincy. Another goes to Kenji Hiroshi for allowing the use of his own concepts in the article. *Credit goes to Hohenheim of Light for allowing the use of Andacht. Category:Race Category:Races